Confessing my love
by fangirl4life03
Summary: All of the titans except for Raven and Beast Boy are at the mall. While Beast Boy is alone with Raven, will he confess his love?(includes OOC)


**Hey guys. Decided to make a bbrae oneshot. I know I have another story that I haven't updated in like a year and I will update that soon. For now, enjoy.**

Beast Boy sat on the couch thinking why did he feel this way for the empath. Every since the titans was formed, he knew he thought of her as more than a friend. He had to admit, he was really jealous when she dated Malchior but also got really angry when he broke her heart. She didn't deserve that kind of treatment. She deserved so much more than that. He hoped that one day she'll get that special treatment. He just wish he could be the one to give it to her, but he knew the sorceress would never feel the same way.

Beast Boy was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice Raven enter the common room doors and sat beside him. When she sat down, she sensed affection and sadness from the changeling. She has been sensing this from him for a while now. She guess it had something to do with Terra. She hoped he'll get over her soon. She knew he could never love her the way she loved him, so she decided to give up on love. She didn't even know she could at first, until she met him. It hurts her to see him love a girl that's not her.

Raven wasn't complaining. She was happy because her and the green one became best friends. Sure it looked like they hated each other at first, but it was just a misunderstanding. Once they decided to get to know each other, they became close friends. They went to the arcade, the park, the bookstore, and other things they enjoyed. They soon started to enjoy the same stuff. Every now and then Raven would play video games with Beast Boy, but it's a shame how she wins most of the time. Other times, Beast Boy would go to the Library and pick out books with her. Now you'll think he'll pick out books that's more his style, like action, but instead, he'll pick out ones that Raven's into and actually reads them. Which is very shocking to Raven.

"Are you ok Beast Boy?" She asked. Beast Boy turned his head to see his friend.

"I'm fine Rae. It's just, life has its ways." He sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Raven questioned him.

"Well, never mind." He said.

"Come on Gar, you can tell me." Raven said while scooting closer.

"Its nothing."

"Beast-" "What part of nothing do you not understand?!" he yelled. He noticed her hurt expression. "Rae-" he didn't get to finish, she already teleported to her room.

Once she was in her room, she collapsed on her bed as tears started falling from her eyes. She heard a soft knock on her door. Even if the other titans were there, she'll still know it was the changeling since she recognized his knock.

"Rae please open the door. I didn't mean to hurt you." After a few seconds of no reply, he turned into an ant and crawled under the door. Usually he'll be scared to enter the sorceress room, but that was before they became best friends. Once he was in her room, he turned back into his human form.

"Rae," Beast Boy started, " I know you're probably upset about the whole me yelling at you thing but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry. I should've just told you why I was acting like that instead of hurting your feelings. He started to approach her. He didn't answer but he expected that. He deserved to be ignored by the love of his life. He hate how bad he hurt her. Yes of course he made her mad in the past but he's sure he never made her sad. He sat beside her and started comforting her. He was surprised when she jumped into his arms. He could've sworn she was upset with him. Maybe it was something else she was crying about. Little did he know, she was crying about something else. She wanted him to love her, but knew it'll never happen. She told herself she'll give up on love, but it was hard to stop loving him. She never felt this way before. She thought she'll never learn how to love.

"Raven, I love you." Beast said out of nowhere. Of course Raven wasn't thinking as in more than a friend, she only thought he meant as a friend, but what he said next shocked her.

"Every since I first met you, I knew you were the one. I love everything about you. I'm not sure if you like me or not but-"

"Beast Boy, of course I don't like you," she said letting go of him, "Why would I? What you think just because we become close friends that I like you?"

"Rae-"

"Well think again Beast Boy cause I don't." Raven said while crossing her arms. Beast Boy's ears dropped slowly. He should've known this was coming. Raven started to smile.

"What I meant to say was, I don't just like you, I love you." She said and pressed her lips against his.

Beast Boy was shocked. He wasn't expecting this at all. He soon wrapped his arms around not only his best friend, but his new girlfriend

 **Well there you have it, my first bbrae fanfiction. Like I said before, sorry for not updating that other story. My lil cousin broke my computer and I couldn't update it, anyway I got a tablet for Christmas and found a way to do update. If this one shot look familiar to you then you might have seen it on Wattpad. I made one after I knew I couldn't update on fanfiction for awhile. There's another bbrae story on it but its not complete yet because I started it not to long ago. If you wanna check it out then my Wattpad username is fangirl4life03… Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
